


OMG

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [14]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman, an attempt at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally proposes...correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG

He's doing this. He's actually doing this. I should've expected it anyway after that horrible so called proposal only a few weeks ago. But it still comes as a surprise since we haven't talked about it since. 

Dean has always been good to me, but today he's been very attentive. He waited for me to wake up so we could go to the local market, he's been as clingy with me as I am with him, not letting me out of his sight. And he has cooked all of my favorite meals all day. 

The sun has set and he decided for us to take a walk into the city. The lights shined all around us even more at this time of night. We end up at a park and take a seat at an open bench. 

"You know I love you, right?" He asked. 

I look up at him. "No, I did not." 

He shoves at my shoulder gently before pulling me back to him. "Well I do. More than anything in this world. You are my world-"

"All of this lovey-doveyness today."

Dean put on his biggest fake smile he could muster. "Get ready for more my sunshine." And I look up at him, ready for more. "We've been together for about seven years. Yes, I'm even counting the years we were apart because there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you and even then, I loved you." He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "That's why this decision was such a no-brainer." With his other hand, he pulled out a small black velvet box. Dean pressed a button and the box opened to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. 

It's as if it's covered in diamonds. The thick white gold band has small diamonds running up it, leading to the top where the gems get bigger. The top is a big lotus flower made out of diamonds. The diamond petals reveal the biggest diamond of all. Just...so many damn diamonds! 

"Princess, will you marry me?" Dean asks. 

I stick out my left hand and say, "Oh. Em. Gee."

"You said that you would say 'yes' when I-" 

"Yes, yes I'll marry you, ya big goof!" I yell while fanning myself. 

There's a big dimply smile on his face as he slides the ring on my finger. It fits perfectly. Even though it's a bit dark, it still sparkles, catching the light from the moon. 

"Do you like it?" He asks. 

I shove at his shoulder. "I love it! But when did you get it? We're up each other's asses every day."

"Mostly when you were asleep. The jewelers are a five minute walk from us."

"Oh my God. I'm gonna be a wife, man," I say while trying to keep the tears at bay. 

He chuckles. "Yes you are." 

I suddenly look over to him. "I gotta tell my mom. Tell her how you proposed. And I can because I totally wasn't blowing you when it happened."

A few people walking past give me a sideways glance. 

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" Dean says exasperated. 

I stare off into my ring completely mesmerized by the sparkly diamonds. "Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
